Who's That Girl?
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Chili finds a photograph in Cilan's backpack, and decides he needs to investigate. Too bad he always underestimates the intelligence of his green haired brother. Light Wishfulshipping one shot.


**Hello there! Wow, this is my first Pokemon story that doesn't involve Pokeshipping! But I'm really starting to adore Wishfulshipping just as much as Pokeshipping. It's such an adorable ship! This is my first attempt at one, and I hope you all enjoy it! ^^******

* * *

><strong><strong><p>Who's That Girl?<p>****

"Cress! Cress! CRESS!"

The blue haired teen sighed and turned on a heel, knowing that whatever his red tressed brother was screaming about probably wasn't all that important.

"Chili, must you run around yelling like that?" Cress sighed, flicking a lock of sapphire hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, yes, I _must_," Chili narrowed his eyes teasingly, "especially when it comes to something like what I'm about to tell you!"

"Well, could you spit it out now?" Cress cocked an eyebrow, walking back towards the mirror in order to adjust his bowtie, "we're opening in ten minutes."

"Don't worry bro, business will go on as usual," Chili waved a hand as he snickered, "but you're gonna _love _this."

"In _your _opinon," Cress rolled his eyes and tugged at his vest to straighten it out.

"No, seriously!" Chili jumped forward, and this is when Cress noticed his ruby maned sibling holding his hands behind his back.

"What have you got Chili?" Cress folded his arms, uncertainty laced in his voice, "it's not another failed attempt at a smoke bomb, is it?"

"Huh? No," Chili shook his head. Grinning boldly, he continued, "it's even better!"

"Fine then. Explain."

"Alright! Well, you see, I was going through Cilan's backpack…"

"Chili!" Cress interrupted, his eyes incensed, "what were you going through Cilan's things for?"

"Hey, he's the one who just dropped it off by the doorway," Chili shrugged, "I almost tripped on it! Actually, I _did _trip over it. And a bunch of stuff spilled out! So I was just trying to be helpful and put it back. But something that fell out of the bag was very…interesting."

"This doesn't seem right, Chili…"

"Just look!" Chili thrust his arms forward, finally revealing the formerly hidden object to his brother. Cress leaned in, curiosity getting the better of his professional tact. Staring into the flimsy square Chili held between his fingers, Cress furrowed his brow and sighed quietly.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. This is just a photograph."

"Yeah. A photograph of a _girl,_" Chili stressed, pushing the picture right into Cress's face.

"Again. I don't know why you're fussing over this."

"Because there's more," Chili wagged a finger, flipping the photograph over. On the plain white back of the picture was a small block of handwriting. It wasn't overly neat, and it was quite tiny. Rolling his eyes, Cress leaned in again to read the text. Scanning his cobalt eyes over the words, Cress read in his head:

_Cilan, I'm going to miss you while you visit home for a few days! I know it won't be long…but still. Make sure you keep this photo of me nearby, and call every night! I mean it!-Iris_

"Iris," Cress breathed softly.

"I think she's into him," Chili pulled the photo back, nodding surely.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Chili," Cress placed his hands on his hips. Chili rolled his eyes, and Cress bit his lip before holding his palm out. "Let me see the picture again."

"What? No way! You said what I was doing was wrong!"

"Well, I suppouse it isn't _wrong _if the image was just lying on the floor. Besides, I just want to see what she looks like again."

Chili clucked his tounge, and Cress finally snatched the photograph out of the red head's hand, muttering the word "child" under his breath as he turned his back to the sulking fire specialist.

The girl seen in the photograph had tanned skin, and perfectly paired dark brown eyes. Purple bangs rested over these sparkling orbs, and the rest of her long, violet tresses hung well down her back. Her face was perfectly round, and adorned with a happy, playful smile. She was slender and appeared to be somewhat tall.

"She's a pretty girl, I think," Chili piped up suddenly, "perhaps out of Cilan's league, but…"

"We've seen this girl before," Cress interrupted, turning around as a flash went through his eyes.

"Have we?" Chili blinked slowly.

"Yes, we have. Don't you remember? She's the girl who's been traveling with Cilan and that other boy. You know, the one who beat you in battle."

"Why do you have to bring that up?" Chili narrowed his eyes, and Cress revealed a rare smirk.

"Yes, we have seen her before," Cress confirmed with a slight nod, "and I think, for once, you might be right."

"Awesome!" Chili cheered, before drawing his hands down and blinking confusedly. "Uh…right about what?"

"About Iris liking Cilan," Cress sighed.

"Oh. Well, of course I am!" Chili snickered and pointed at himself.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Chili."

"Well, how do we prove it?" Chili mused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! How do we prove that Cilan likes Iris back?"

"We don't. It's none of our bussiness."

"But it must be killing you, right?" Chili used a fake little pout, "don't you want to know if our brother is happy?"

"Well, of course I do, but…"

"But nothing!" Chili waved his arms in front of himself, "we're going to delve into this little relationship and see what's up!"

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

Chili brushed his fingers against his chin, trying to come up with a good idea. As Cress stared him down impatiently, the red haired boy suddenly smiled and snapped his fingers. "Yes! Got it!"

"Well, what's your plan?" Cress asked. Instead of answering, Chili simply ran off towards the dining room, where he found Cilan setting up the tables for what would surely be a busy lunch hour.

"Hey Cilan!" Chili greeted casually, resting an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Oh, hello Chili," Cilan blinked confusedly, but continued to set the table.

"So, what's been going on in _your _life?" Chili drawled on, "anything intresting?"

"Well, I've been traveling around, you know that. I think I've already learned a lot more of what it takes to be a great Pokémon conniseur! And I've also picked up some amazing new recipes…"

"Yeah, yeah that's great," Chili interrupted, "but I was actually talking more about your…_personal _life."

"I'm sorry?" Cilan still looked absolutely baffled.

"You're not going to tell me with all the traveling you've done, that you haven't gone on a single date?"

"Uh, well I…"

"Or at least met up with any lovely ladies?"

"Err, you see…"

"Come on, Cilan! Get your head out of the clouds and answer me!"

"I'm trying!" Cilan whinned ever so slightly, an out of character response for the grass haired young man. He cleared his throat and stood up perfectly straight, trying to brush off the embarassing little moment. "There is nothing going on there, Chili."

"Really?" Chili asked with a devious smirk.

"I'm being perfectly honest," Cilan's brow bended slightly, and he concealed his hands behind his back. Chili gave his brother a teasing look, but Cilan didn't let his guard down.

"Woah, are you being serious?" Chili backed off as shock coursed through his body.

"Completely," Cilan gave a single nod.

"Oh, alright then," Chili stared back at Cilan with a totally blank expression.

"Is there anything else you need, Chili?" Cilan asked with a kind smile.

"Uh, no. I'm good. You just keep on…doing what you're doing." And with a casual thumbs up, Chili rushed back to the kitchen.

Cress was leaning against a wall when Chili came dashing in, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Well, what did he say?" Cress arched an eyebrow, taking himself off the wall.

"He said there was no one," Chili blinked, "he hasn't gone on a single date, or flirted with a single girl."

"Perhaps you were wrong about that girl," Cress shrugged, "just another plan of yours completely foiled."

"I guess," Chili hung his head dejectedly.

"Come along now," Cress playfully shoved his brother by the shoulder, "it's nearly time to open for the day!"

At the same time, as Cilan continued to prepare the tables, a small knock sounded at the front door. A whimsical smile appeared on the conisseur's face, and he quickly strode over to the heavy wood doors, pulling one slightly ajar with practiced ease.

"Well, there you are!" Cilan chuckled, pulling the door back even further.

"Are you sure this is alright?" The figure that stood outside squeaked. It wasn't the thought of breaking the rules that so bothered this person. It was the thought of upsetting the dear brothers of Cilan.

"Of course it is," Cilan grinned boldly, "you're a special guest! Please, come in!"

A slender, violet haired girl walked into the resteraunt, her eyes shinning as she took in the sights of her refined surroundings.

"It's always so nce in here," she giggled adoringly, "squeaky clean! Everything just sparkles."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Cilan offered. The girl turned to see him standing by a table, where he had already pulled out a chair for her.

"You're so sweet," she smiled, taking a seat in the waiting chair.

"So, you just couldn't stay away, could you Iris?" Cilan trilled, pushing her seat in.

"I suppouse not," Iris flashed a deep shade of red, and she felt extremely fortunate that Cilan was standing behind her and couldn't see.

"It's alright," Cilan chuckled gently, "I'm not one to judge. I've missed you too. Now, what would you like for lunch?"

"Huh? You don't have to cook for me!" Iris looked away sheepishly.

"But I'd love to," Cilan smiled reasuringly.

"Surprise me," Iris decided after much thought. Cilan nodded happily and began to walk off towards the kitchen. "Wait, Cilan!" He stopped in his tracks and spun around, eyes gleaming.

"What is it, Iris?"

"Do your brothers know about…us?" She whispered, her eyes darting from left to right in an untrustworthy fashion.

"Not at all!" Cilan laughed heartily, "they don't have a single clue." He thought back to his conversation with Chili and smirked to himself.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Iris piped up.

"Oh, no reason," Cilan waved a hand as his smile stretched even further, "no reason at all."

* * *

><p><strong>I love Cilan and his brothers so much :P There needs to be more interaction in that department.<strong>


End file.
